


I Love You

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Established Ineffable Husbands. Basically just a fluffy fic where they make out on the sofa. Romance, fluff, a tiny bit of hurt/comfort. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I am preparing myself to write a very angsty Broadchurch fic. I’ve been having major GO feels for a while so this is my solution.

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

I Love You

……….

Crowley was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Aziraphale were in a relationship. He had had romantic feelings for the angel for as long as he could remember, but to have Aziraphale return them…

It had only been a few years since they had confessed their love to each other, which felt like only a few months for the two immortal beings. Crowley couldn’t believe that a being like Aziraphale could love him, a _demon…_

Aziraphale had been spending _years_ telling Crowley that he was not evil, or vile, or beneath being loved, but the demon was still having a hard time believing him. Of course, he knew that Aziraphale believed the things that he was saying, but Crowley also knew that he had some major self-image issues that he would have to work hard to overcome.

Currently, the pair of ineffable beings were lounging on the sofa in the back room of the bookshop. Aziraphale was reading a book aloud, stroking his free hand through Crowley’s hair, which was splayed across his lap. Crowley had his eyes closed, letting the soothing sound of his angel’s voice wash over him.

He honestly wasn’t sure how he had lived for so long without being this close with Aziraphale. He couldn’t understand how he had coped with the horrors of his life without the angel there to soothe and comfort him.

On the other side of that, he was very sad that he had never really had the option to comfort Aziraphale when he needed it. He had always wanted to, always felt the need to give the angel a comforting touch or some soft words when he looked particularly upset. But if Heaven or Hell had ever found out…

  
“Angel, I am so sorry that I was never there for you before we… happened.” Crowley interrupted Aziraphale just as he was finishing up a chapter. He carefully bookmarked and closed the book.

“Whatever do you mean, Crowley?” He asked quietly, taking off his tiny reading glasses and setting them on the table next to him.

“Whenever you were sad or upset, I always wanted to comfort you, but I never did because I was worried about the Head Offices finding out… I feel… bad.”

“My dear, we are long past that now.” Aziraphale brushed his fingers across Crowley’s forehead. “And it never mattered. Having you there was more than enough.”

“Aziraphale…”

_“Crowley!”_ Aziraphale interrupted. He pushed Crowley up out of his lap and turned him so he was looking into the demon’s (uncovered) eyes. “I understand where you are coming from, because I was also afraid of our Head Offices finding out anything at all about us. I knew that you could not be there for me the way you wanted to, because I could not be there for you either. Having you with me when I was struggling and knowing that you would have helped if you could was more than enough. I felt just as loved in those moments as I do now, when we are free to be with each other however we choose.” Aziraphale softly stroked a hand down Crowley’s cheek. Crowley leaned forward and lightly pressed his forehead against the angel’s.

“You are… everything to me, angel.” He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of old cologne and even older books that was the essence of Aziraphale. He could hear the old grandfather clock in the corner ticking, but it felt like time was slowing down.

Crowley carefully leaned forward and captured the angel’s mouth with his own, hardly daring to move his lips. They had kissed before, but this was such a tender moment that he wasn’t sure exactly what to do. He gently cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, stroking a thumb across his temple. He reached over with his other hand and grasped the angel’s.

Aziraphale trailed one of his fingers down Crowley’s jaw, lingering on the snake tattoo under his ear and making the demon shiver. Crowley pressed himself forward, trying to get as much contact as possible with his angel. Aziraphale brought his hand away from Crowley’s face and gripped his thin hip, pulling him ever closer.

Somehow, Crowley managed to crawl into Aziraphale’s lap without breaking their contact, wrapping his legs around Aziraphale’s waist. He let go of the angel’s hand, which caused Aziraphale to trail that hand down his spine and make him shiver again. Crowley ran a hand down Aziraphale’s chest and opened his mouth, biting down lightly on Aziraphale’s lower lip. The angel gasped into his mouth, causing Crowley to smile.

Suddenly, Aziraphale deepened the kiss even further, pressing into Crowley so they were chest-to-chest and poking his tongue into the demon’s mouth. If Crowley had known how great of a kisser Aziraphale was before they had gotten together…

Both being had forgotten, in the heat of the moment, that they did not need to breathe. They were gasping for breath against each other, teeth and tongues clashing together. Crowley ran his hands through Aziraphale’s hair, making it stick up on its ends. Aziraphale stroked his hands down Crowley’s arms and clamped them down on the demon’s hips.

After what felt like either hours or seconds of kissing and roaming hands, they pulled away at the same time, gasping for breath. Crowley trailed a hand down Aziraphale’s flushed face, his chest heaving. Aziraphale trailed his fingers down Crowley’s chest, smiling.

Suddenly, happily tired, Crowley sank down and curled up at Aziraphale’s side, throwing an arm across his chest. Aziraphale buried his hands in Crowley’s flaming hair, ghosting his fingers across his scalp, temple, and snake tattoo.

“I love you, Crowley. I know you struggle with a lot of things, but you will always have me in your corner.” Aziraphale muttered. He leaned down and gently kissed the demon’s temple.

“I will always be here for you too, my love.” Crowley whispered back. He pulled Aziraphale’s hand off his face and kissed his knuckles lightly. “It goes without saying that I love you too. Always.”


End file.
